


look what it made me do

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [33]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, MJ taking care of his man, basically just fluff, drunk-dols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Hours later, Myungjun was right. He hid a laugh as Jinwoo walked slowly from table to table, mumbling ‘yes’s and bowing his head at each person, the rest of the staff returning it or laughing to themselves, some just as drunk as the leader of Astro.





	look what it made me do

Myungjun sighed in relief as he sat down in the booth, in one of the restaurants their team had picked for their monthly team dinners (he knows the name, he’s just too tired to remember right now), and as usual Jinwoo slid right next to him with Bin following, across from him was Sanha and of course Minhyuk (the kid gets moody if he isn’t beside the youngest, though there are a lot of times where he had to fight to sit next to the maknae and wouldn’t stop pouting when he loses) then Dongmin. During their dinners with the rest of their ASTRO team, the six was never separated, and no one ever tried making each of them sit with other staff; it’s not like they don’t want to, it’s just they tend to stick together and it’s just better if they were never apart, as cheesy as that sounds. So the rest of their staff would just look at them all fondly, and chat with them from across the next table, or the boys would go around and talk with the rest, but during sitting and eating times, no one sits away. That’s just how it is.

 

“I’m so tired!” Came Sanha’s mumbled words from where he had his face tucked in between Minhyuk’s shoulder and the back of the booth.

 

Myungjun laughed half-heartedly, because he too, was tired. They had barely enough time to rest from their schedules the day before, having it end through the night, then they had to wake up really early in the morning, before they went straight to another of their schedules before being dragged to their team dinner. Bonus though, they could eat and drink whatever they want tonight without having to worry about waking up early the next day because they had the next two days off.

 

“Me too.” Bin threw back softly, resting his head on his palm as he leaned on the table. He leaned back slightly as Dongmin reached out to flick his nose. “Yah!”

 

“Yah? Excuse me but who’s older?” Dongmin teased, he was probably the only one with energy right now, as Myungjun looked around the table. Minhyuk had closed his eyes and leaned his head against Sanha’s, and Myungjun could feel the heavy weight of Jinwoo leaned on his side.

 

“How do you still have energy?” Jinwoo spoke slowly, slower than his usual speed, and that right there was Myungjun’s proof that everyone was half-dead, except of course the minion with a bright grin on his face, as he continued to bother his now cranky boyfriend.

 

“I had two energy drinks on the way over, maybe that’s why I feel the rush and I can’t help it.” Dongmin shrugged, taking his hand back when Bin, having been fed up, snapped and bit at his fingers. Myungjun shook his head at the two, before perking up as their food came in.

 

“Ya, Minhyuk, food’s here.” Myungjun called out, as he arranged the food on the table, and he looked up only to see Sanha sitting up and Minhyuk’s body leaning sideways. “Sanha, wake your boy please.”

 

Sanha looked up with a confused expression, having been caught up with the sight of food. The older gestured for Minhyuk, and Sanha looked beside him and giggled, poking at Minhyuk’s cheek. Myungjun smiled at the two before turning his attention back to his food, and the man beside him, who was moving way too slowly, almost not moving at all.

 

“Babe, need help there?” Jinwoo glanced up at him, then to his food, before glancing back up and shaking his head ‘no’.

 

Myungjun snorted as Jinwoo struggled to snap his chopsticks apart, clearly the younger needed help. He reached out and separated it for the rapper, receiving a small squeeze of thanks on his leg, before he turned and started eating himself.

 

As the rest of the group started eating, the energy was slowly returning, and in no time, Bin and Dongmin were arguing about which hoodie was better, while Sanha and Minhyuk were giggling to themselves about something Myungjun can’t even understand. Beside him, Jinwoo was back to moving at a normal pace, laughing as the soap couple continued to banter back and forth at something useless. Halfway through, the drinks started coming, and by drinks, Myungjun meant alcohol.

 

As mutliple glasses were placed down, of Soju and Beer, he felt nostalgic as he realized no one in their group is underaged anymore, but he laughed, too, because Minhyuk still can’t stomach beer or any alcohol, and from what he remembered a few weeks ago, Sanha was the same as his boyfriend in that area. As he glanced at Jinwoo, taking the two youngest’ glasses to his side, he also remembers how the leader often drinks in behalf of everyone when they can’t drink or not allowed to. Most of the time, Myungjun would be as drunk as Jinwoo, but after the last time, he’d limit himself to only one, so he can watch over their selfless leader.

 

Hours later, Myungjun was right. He hid a laugh as Jinwoo walked slowly from table to table, mumbling ‘yes’s and bowing his head at each person, the rest of the staff returning it or laughing to themselves, some just as drunk as the leader of Astro. When Jinwoo found his way back to their table, where Sanha and Minhyuk were quietly playing a game on their phones and Bin and Dongmin were speaking quietly in hushed tones as they sit close together, Myungjun opened his arms as Jinwoo fell into the seat with an ‘oomph’ and a quiet giggle.

 

“Hey baby, I think you had enough too much, huh?” Myungjun said, reaching to place the glass of beer just far enough away from Jinwoo’s reach. “You don’t need anymore.”

 

Myungjun would have melted as Jinwoo sighed sadly and pouted up at him. “But, I haven’t drank Sanha’s share.”

 

Myungjun smiled, and booped Jinwoo’s nose softly, laughing as the rapper became crossed eyed as he eyed the finger. “I think he’ll be fine if you don’t. Okay?”

 

Jinwoo stared at him for a few moment, before nodding once. “Okay!”

 

Myungjun looked around and spotted their manager, who was on his phone, and he lifted one arm that wasn’t around Jinwoo, to call for his attention. Once he got it, he waved and gestured for ‘car’ and their manager nodded and got up.

 

Myungjun breathed out, then spoke to the rest of the members. “Alright, time to go home.”

 

Myungjun watched as Sanha and Minhyuk yawned and stretched their limbs, pushing Dongmin and Bin out of the booth before grabbing the tipsy two by their arms. Though they weren’t as drunk, they knew enough not to leave the two alone since the last time they did,the two had gone and got themselves ice cream and crying on the curb by their car saying the other members left them.

 

Myungjun looked down to see Jinwoo blinking sleepily at nothing particular, and he stood up, reaching down to heft the leader on his feet. “C’mon, let’s go home, alright baby.”

 

Jinwoo only nodded, shuffling across the booth, and out. Myungjun placed an arm around his waist as he guided their leader and his boyfriend across the restaurant, nodding and bowing their respects and goodbye at each staff they passed. Once they were out, thanking that it was late enough for paparazzis not to hound them or fans gathering at night, though usually there never really was, but you never know, Myungjun only had to stop two times for Jinwoo to catch his footing.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine driving home?”

 

Myungjun looked up after making sure Jinwoo had his seatbelt on and closed the door gently after, and the rest of the members were inside the back of the van, to see their manager looking concerned but Myungjun waved him off with a smile.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t drink tonight, because I knew this would happen. Besides, it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

 

Their manager laughed and nodded. “Alright, make sure Jin Jin doesn’t wake up with a hangover tomorrow. And the other two as well.”

 

“Don’t worry hyungnim, I’ll take care of them all.”

 

Myungjun waved goodbye to their manager before jogging around the car and towards the driver’s side. Once he was in, he looked behind to see the middle line had fallen asleep while the two maknaes were at the back, still on the phone. He glanced to the front and grinned as he saw Jinwoo was asleep as well, and he reached out to trace a finger down his cheek, before pulling away. He stuck the key into the ignition and off they went.

 

 

 

When they got to their dorm, Myungjun had Sanha and Minhyuk assist Bin and Dongmin, thanking the lucky stars that the two weren't that drunk enough to be bothersome. Jinwoo however, was another story, as the rapper woke up just as they arrived, and Myungjun was battling with a stubborn leader who thinks that the building wasn't their dorm.

 

"Babe, c'mon, let's go inside." Myungjun coaxed his boyfriend to go in, but the rapper stood his ground and leant against the car, shaking his head.

 

“Need to go home.” The younger was muttering and Myungjun looked up at the heavens, sighing loudly. Honestly, he should have known.

 

“Okay, you left me no choice.” Was all Myungjun mumbled before he cracked his knuckles, bent his knees and swept his drunk boyfriend into his arms, bridal style.

 

He was glad all that workout he had endured from Bin had its perks or else he wouldn’t have been able to carry his muscled boyfriend, although Jinwoo was by no means heavy like Minhyuk weighed, he still weighed a lot more.

 

Myungjun smiled fondly as he went up the small steps, the rapper mumbling something he couldn’t quite decipher as the younger kept an arm around his shoulder. He gave a thankful smile to Sanha, who was waiting for them with the door wide open, the maknae stifling his laughter at the way Myungjun was struggling a little with a drunk leader.

 

“Jinwoo-hyung is so cute!” Sanha cooed quietly, closing the door and locking it as Myungjun stepped across the threshold.

 

Myungjun snickered and walked the few meters to Jinwoo’s and Bin’s room. As he did, Minhyuk came out from across the room from Eunwoo’s room.

 

“Oh, hyung, Eunwoo-hyung and Bin-hyung are in here, Bin-hyung wouldn’t stop whining about not being with Eunwoo-hyung.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes, as he helped Myungjun open the door.

 

Myungjun returned the eyeroll. “Of course.”

 

Myungjun placed Jinwoo down gently on the bed. “Alright, here ya go, baby.” The rapper immediately flopped on his back, blinking up at the ceiling confused. Myungjun turned to Minhyuk who waited by the doorway. “I got him, I’ll stay with him so you and Sanha can just go sleep now. Thanks.”

 

Minhyuk nodded and turned to leave, before Myungjun called out again, and he looked back with a raised brow.

 

Myungjun smirked and wiggled a finger in front of him. “Don’t do anything naughty.”

 

Minhyuk turned a dark shade of red, spluttering. “Hyung!”

 

Myungjun cackled as Minhyuk left the room as quickly as possible, pulling a stunned and confused Sanha waiting in the hall to, presumably, their room. Myungjun felt a tug on his hand and he swivelled his head down and could actually coo at the sight in front of him.

 

Jinwoo was half-sitting and was tugging on Myungjun’s hand like a baby would when it wants something and his eyes were of that of a cute little puppy.

 

“Yes baby?” Myungjun sat down, and swept Jinwoo’s hair away from his face.

 

“Sleepy.” Jinwoo rubbed his eyes, and Myungjun actually let out a coo at that.

 

“I know,” Myungjun said. “But you have to change and drink water first okay?”

 

Jinwoo, even when drunk, seemed to understand as he nodded and raised his arms up. Myungjun shook his head fondly and stood, reaching down to help his boyfriend take off his clothes and change into comfy pajamas. He knew it wasn’t ideal that they didn’t wash up, but in his boyfriend’s state, skipping one night would be fine. As soon as he finished changing Jinwoo, he reassured the man who whined when he walked towards the door that he would be back soon.

 

Myungjun hurried to the kitchen, and got some bottled water and jogged back to the room. Jinwoo was laying down with his eyes closed but opened them blearily when he came in. He smiled and offered the water and was glad the leader followed and drank some. While his boyfriend drank the water, he went and changed as well, changing into Jinwoo’s clothes (honestly everyone shares so much that he was sure the shirt wasn’t actually Jinwoo’s but probably Sanha’s). As soon as he was done, Jinwoo was giving him the half-empty bottle as well, and he smiled as he took it and placed it on the nightstand.

 

Jinwoo made a whining sound and some grabby hands to which Myungjun rolled his eyes fondly. “Alright, alright.”

 

When he turned the lights off and slipped into bed beside his boyfriend, the rapper had made a happy noise before burying his nose into Myungjun’s neck, murmuring something into the skin.

 

Myungjun hummed and carded his fingers into Jinwoo’s hair, the other hand rubbing up and down the rapper’s back. He leaned down to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Why are you so cute?”

 

Honestly, Myungjun had a little secret. He liked when his boyfriend was like this, he found it endearing and it just made him want to take care of him. Jinwoo does a lot for them, as a leader, brother and boyfriend, and he was quite stubborn when it comes to himself and was always so selfless. In moments like this though, Myungjun can fully take care of him without thought and he just really wants his boyfriend to be doted upon because he deserves all the love and care in the world.

 

Jinwoo shifted before mewling in distress and Myungjun softly asked, “What’s wrong baby?”

 

When Jinwoo seemed to hear his voice, the mewling stopped and instead Jinwoo tightened his arms around Myungjun, whispering, “Love you Junnie.”

 

Myungjun smiled with so much affection at the adorable display. He pressed another kiss towards Jinwoo’s forehead, then a small peck on the other’s lips before murmuring his own words of, “I love you too Jinnie.” He tightened his arms around the younger before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In team dinners, jinjin drinks in behalf of the members, gets sleepy and just keep bowing and saying ‘yes’. (Sanha and Bin reveals on [ vlive ](https://www.vlive.tv/video/128700))


End file.
